


Too in Love

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, I couldn't not do this. Too cute., M/M, Strange ways to show affection., Super Short Fic, fluff attack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Gladiolus and Ignis have been married for a very long time, and it shows.





	Too in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 15/XV or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written because of this absolute gem. https://verylostpenguin.tumblr.com/post/177028266555/its-my-grandpas-birthday-next-week-and-he-said

They were the kind of old married couple everyone talked about wanting to be. They were so obviously in love, yet, their closest friends and family were sometimes concerned. Much like today. Today was Gladiolus’ 85th birthday. He told everyone that he didn’t want to turn 85. And his husband of almost 60 years turned to him, looked him square in the eyes and said, “Well, your only other option is to die.”

Most people would have been horrified by that. Gladiolus simply laughed and pulled Ignis in for a kiss. Later on, after dinner was served and cake had been eaten, Gladiolus and Ignis were still seated at the table. Gladiolus was throwing napkins at Ignis. Finally frustrated enough, Ignis had balled one up to return the gesture, only to stop at the last second and put it down on the table. “I’m not going to throw this because I was brought up right, you were dragged.”

Gladiolus laughed, love shining in his amber eyes, the same look returned to him from green eyes behind spectacles. Everyone else simply shook their heads at their antics, not really sure how either of them thought such antics were ‘loving’, but unable to deny that they certainly seemed to be.


End file.
